Algo nuevo
by staraky
Summary: Un nuevo detective se incorpora a la 12th. Para alguien significará un cambio en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto será un short de 2 cap, es un regalo para mi loca fovarita. Espero que dejes de darme ideas, loca o nunca terminaré de escribir mis historias. Espero que te guste. Al resto, es diferente, pero las que me conocen no se sorprenderán lo más mínimo.**

* * *

La vida de la detective Beckett transcurría entre el trabajo y su casa, por mucho que sus compañeros y amigos la invitaban siempre a que les acompañase a tomar algo al salir del trabajo ella casi siempre se excusaba para no acompañarlos. Ninguno se lo tenía en cuenta ya que conocían de sobra su carácter, y sabían perfectamente lo solitaria que era.

La forense era la que más le insistía, claro que ellas dos se conocían desde antes de que ambas comenzasen a trabajar en la policía, Lanie y Kate se conocían desde la época del instituto.

En aquella época la ahora seria y asociable detective Kate Beckett era una chica divertida, siempre rodeada de amigos, siempre dispuesta a salir de fiesta. Pero todo cambio con la trágica muerte de sus padres.

Lanie y Kate estaban en la facultad, cuando recibieron la llamada telefónica comunicándoles la muerte de los señores Beckett en un trágico accidente de tráfico. Lanie fue testigo del cambio que el carácter de su mejor amiga sufrió, vio como Kate cada día que pasaba se alejaba más de la joven que había sido, hasta llegar a ser la actual Kate Beckett.

Aquel día era viernes y como era costumbre entre los integrantes del equipo formado por los detectives Esposito y Ryan y la forense Lanie Parish, salieron a tomar unas cervezas, cómo cada día invitaron a Beckett pese a que esperaban que la respuesta fuese la de siempre.

-Lo siento chicos, pero estoy cansada – contestó la detective como cada semana.

Salieron todos juntos de la 12th encontrándose en la puerta con Lanie que les estaba esperando, Kate suspiró al ver a su amiga, sabedora que le tocaría escuchar la charla de rigor por negarse a acompañarlos.

-Kate, te vienes, ¿verdad?- dijo Lanie sonriendo.

-Lo siento, pero estoy cansada, otro día.

-Chicos nos vemos allí – dijo Lanie mirando a los detectives- Y ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una charla – le dijo a su amiga.

-Hoy no Lanie, de verdad estoy cansada, creo que tengo algo de fiebre – se ponía la mano en la frente.

-Déjame ver- Lanie comprobaba la temperatura de su amiga y fruncía el gesto- Vale, sí tienes fiebre – Kate ponía cara de ya te lo he dicho- Vete a casa, metete en la cama, toma algo de comida ligera y un antitérmico. Mañana me pasaré a verte- Kate paraba un taxi y antes de montarse dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

Le fin de semana transcurrió con tranquilidad, Kate siguió al pie de la letra los consejos que su amiga le había dado, y había logrado que todo se quedase en un pequeño catarro. Lanie había pasado el fin de semana en casa de la detective, habían rememorado otros tiempos, y la forense deseaba que llegase el día en el que su amiga volviese a ser la de antes de la muerte de sus padres.

El lunes llegó y con él otra semana de duro trabajo, Kate se duchó, se tomó su primer café del día y decidió que ropa ponerse para ir a trabajar ese día. Tras mucho pensar, decidió ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camisa blanca y su cazadora de cuero favorita, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta recordó lo que Lanie le había dicho la noche anterior, y regresó al dormitorio a buscar un pañuelo para el cuello, después de colorárselo y terminar de arreglarse salió de casa.

Al llegar a la planta de homicidios de la 12th, el capitán la llamó a su despacho junto al resto de sus compañeros.

-Buenos días detectives – dijo tan pronto su equipo estuvo dentro- Les quería presentar al nuevo integrante de la 12th, la detective Natalie Rhodes – Rhodes se puso en píe- Termina de lograr el traslado desde Los Ángeles.

Ante ellos apareció una mujer morena de larga melena, con unos increíbles ojos azules, les sonrío haciendo que sus ojos brillasen aún más.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor el capitán decidió que la nueva detective sería la compañera de Beckett, ésta le miró sorprendida, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la orden.

-Y ahora pónganse a trabajar – les dijo a sus hombres.

Espo y Ryan se dirigieron a la sala de descanso mientras Kate enseñaba el resto de las dependencias a la nueva.

-La madre que la pario- soltó el detective Esposito cuando llegó a la zona de descanso- ¿has visto al pedazo mujer que es la nueva? – Le decía a su amigo- Alta, morena, ojos azules, llena de curvas como a mí me gustan. Y esos pantalones ajustados que le marcaban el culo.

-Espo tío, si Lanie te escucha te mata. Además que es nuestra compañera – decía el detective Ryan.

-Brother, sólo digo que está muy buena, que esté comprometido con Lanie no me hace ser ciego- se defendía Espo.

Las detectives tras recorrer el resto de dependencias llegaban a la sala dónde se encontraban Espo y Ryan.

-Y esta es la sala de descanso – Kate se dirigía a la maquina del café- ¿Café?

-Sí por favor, lo tomo sin leche y sin azucar –decía Natalie.

Tras servir el café para ambas regresaban a sus mesas.

-¿Estabas en homicidios en tu antiguo destino? – le preguntaba Kate dejando su taza sobre su mesa.

-Sí, desde pequeña quise ser policía de homicidios, supongo que el hecho de que mis padres fuesen asesinados en un robo me incitó a ello – Kate asintió- Y ¿qué hay de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó algo perdida Kate.

-¿Siempre quisiste ser poli? – preguntó Natalie mientras daba un sobro a su café.

-No, estudié derecho pero cuando terminé la carrera decidí entrar en la academia.

-Vaya, ¿y qué dijeron tus padres?

-Murieron – contestó ella agachando la cabeza.

-Vaya, lo siento. Es difícil superar la perdida de los seres queridos – tras eso la detective Beckett se quedó en silencio.

Aquel día fue de lo más tranquilo, sin casos a los que acudir, por lo que pasaron el mismo haciendo papeleo, a las cinco de la tarde estaban saliendo de la comisaría cosa bastante rara en ellos.

-¿Os apetece una cerveza? – preguntó la nueva. Espo y Ryan asintieron- ¿Beckett?- preguntó con una sonrisa, ante el silencio de su compañera.

-Está bien, vamos a por esa cerveza- Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos- Espo será mejor que llames a Lanie.

Lanie estaba más que sorprendida de ver a su amiga tomando una cerveza con sus compañeros, más aún cuando la veía sonreír, esperaba que ese cambio durase.

Dos horas después Natalie se excusó con sus acompañantes y decidió marcharse a casa.

-Estoy agotada, llegue justo esta madrugada, y digamos que no he dormido mucho – Se explicaba.

Kate también decidió marcharse lo mismo que Ryan que había quedado con su novia, ya en la calle Natalie se acercó hasta Kate y le preguntó si la llevaba a su casa señalando su coche.

-No hace falta, estás casada- contestó Kate.

-Como quieras, nos vemos mañana – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

Los meses fueron pasando y con ellos la amistad entre Beckett y Rhodes se iba haciendo más evidente, se habían convertido en inseparables.

-Qué pereza me da ir a casa y tener que hacer la cena – dijo Kate tras cerrar el caso en el que trabajaban.

-Te invito a la mía, me relaja cocinar después de un día duro – Propuso Natalie.

-Sólo si no te complicas la vida.

-Nada complicado, lo prometo.

Ambas se despidieron de sus compañeros y se dirigieron en el coche de Kate a casa de Rhodes.

-Ponte cómoda, voy a quitarme las lentillas – dijo Natalie nada más llegar.

Kate se sentó en el sofá esperando que su amiga regresase, cuando la vio volver Nat se había quitado la ropa del trabajo, apareció con unas mallas negras, una camiseta de tirantes, descalza y con unas gafas de pasta negra.

-Deberías quitarte los tacones, estarás más cómoda – se acercó hasta la nevera y sacó dos botellas de cerveza.

Le tendió una a Kate y se sentó a su lado, subiendo las piernas al sofá.

-He pensado que mejor pedimos algo para cenar- dijo sonriendo.

-Mejor, así no tienes que cocinar.

Natalie casi se tumba sobre Kate cuando intentó coger los papeles del restaurante japonés dónde ella hacía los pedidos. Beckett se fijó en el tatuaje que su amiga tenía en la espalda.

-Es un dragón con las alas abiertas- dijo Nat cuando recuperó la postura.

-Es una pasada – contestó Kate.

-Mi padre era tatuador, así que en casa fue algo que veía siempre, pero siempre me dijo que hasta que no fuese mayor de edad no me podría hacer uno. Así que cuando cumplí los 21 lo primero que hice fue ir que me tatuasen- explicaba Nat.

-¿Por qué un dragón?

-Porque era el tatoo que llevaban iguales mis padres- dijo Nat encogiéndose de hombros- Me pareció un bonito homenaje.

Aquella noche ambas decidieron abrirse, decidieron contarse todo aquello que en esos meses habían estado evitando.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando ellos murieron?

-Diez años- Nat se fijó en cómo el rostro de Kate se volvía sombrío- Me críe con mi abuela, fui una niña feliz. Fue duro crecer sin ellos, aún hoy les extraño, pero sé que ellos me querrían ver feliz, y eso es lo que he intentado siempre, he intentado ser feliz por ellos.

-Ya, yo al contrario me he ido encerrando en mí misma – decía agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando murieron?

-19, ¿no es gracioso? – Nat la miró sin saber a qué se refería- Tú perdiste a los tuyos con 10 años y has pasado la vida intentando ser feliz por ellos y yo los perdí siendo adulta y no he sido capaz de reponerme.

-Kate, cada persona es un mundo. Yo decidí ser como supuse que a ellos les hubiera gustado, porque de esa forma me he sentido siempre más cerca de ellos, pero lo que a mí me ha funcionado no tiene porque funcionarte a ti.

-El problema es que llevo tantos años encerrada en mi misma que ahora ya no sé como volver a ser la persona que fui- Nat se acercó un poco más a su amiga y la abrazó.

-No tienes que volver a ser la que fuiste, sólo tienes que encontrar la Kate que te haga sentirte bien- Le decía acariciándole la espalda.

La cena llegó pocos minutos después, ambas fueron poco a poco abriendo su corazón, dejando salir todo aquel dolor que tenían, soltaron algunas lagrimas, pero cuando la cena terminó Nat sonrió al ver como Kate estaba mucho más relajada que cuando la conoció semanas atrás.

-Y ¿no hay amores en tu vida? – le preguntó Nat.

-Digamos que el último se cansó de estar siempre intentando descifrarme- contestó Kate- Nunca he tenido demasiada suerte con los hombres.

-Vaya, lo mismo es que deberías buscar entre las mujeres –Kate la miró alzando la ceja- Quien sabe igual ahí está tu felicidad.

-¿Eres lesbiana?

-Sí, ¿eso te causa algún problema? – preguntó con seriedad Nat.

-Para nada, cada uno es libre de amar a quien desee- contestó convencida Kate.

-Bien. La verdad es que llevaba algunos días pensando como decírtelo. Me alegro que haya salido de forma natural- dijo sonriendo.

Kate miró la hora en el reloj de su padre, se hacía tarde y al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, pero realmente se sentía muy cómoda aquella noche y no le apetecía irse.

-¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? – le preguntó Nat al verla mirando la hora- Lo digo porque es un poco tarde – esto último lo dijo de forma tímida.

-La verdad es que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, pero debería irme a casa.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, prometo no entrar y meterme en tu cama – dijo sonriendo Natalie.

-Vaya, que pena – contestó Kate.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, viendo que en ambas miradas había un brillo especial.

Natalie se había sentido atraída por su compañera desde el mismo día en el que el capitán las había presentado, y esa atracción no había hecho más que crecer día a día según la había ido conociendo.

Nat clavó su mirada en los labios de Kate, se fue acercando hasta ella deteniéndose a escasos milímetros, como pidiendo permiso. Kate no se alejó, aquello para Nat fue suficiente y cerró los milímetros que separaban ambas bocas.

Un beso, dulce, suave, tierno, saboreando poco a poco la boca de la otra, la lengua de Nat pidió permiso, permiso que fue dado al abrir Kate su boca, lenguas encontrándose y conociéndose, con pausa, con calma.

Kate fue la que dio por terminado ese beso, clavo su mirada en los ojos de Nat comprobando como el azul de los mismos era ahora más oscuro, agachó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa – dijo mirando al suelo.

-Kate – escuchar su nombre en los labios de Nat le sacó una sonrisa- tranquila, todo está bien – le dijo acariciándola la mejilla.

-Ya, ¿cómo sigue esto ahora? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

-Como ambas queramos que siga.

-Digamos que me siento atraída por ti, ¿podemos tomarlo con calma?

-Con toda la calma que tú quieras – le contestó sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿me puedes dar un beso de buenas noches?

-No tienes que pedirlo, desde que te conocí me muero por besarte – dijo Nat haciendo que Kate se sonrojase.

-Yo también me moría por besarte desde hace un tiempo, pero- Nat no la dejó terminar al posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Cortaron el beso cuando ambas comenzaron a sentir que necesitaban más.

-Me voy – dijo Kate intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Está bien, pero podrías quedarte a dormir.

-Mejor no – contestaba sonriendo- es que no sé si podría evitar querer algo más que besos y

-Prefieres ir con calma – Kate asintió- Me parece perfecto. Duerme bien, dame un toque cuando llegues para saber que lo has hecho bien – decía Nat jugando con los dedos de Kate.

-Vale, mañana nos vemos – Nat asintió- ¿Te apetece que desayunemos juntas? –preguntó con timidez Kate.

-Me encantará desayunar contigo- La besó por última vez esa noche- Te quiero Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pues aquí traigo el capítulo final de esta historia. Ana, espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Espero que os haya gustado aunque sólo sea un poquito. **

* * *

Hay veces que sin siquiera esperarlo nos cambia la vida, veces en las que el destino, los astros o quien sea ponen en nuestro camino a esa persona que hará que vuelvas a sentirte viva. Personas que sin ellas saberlo son las que te enseñan a vivir de nuevo, las que cada día sacan lo mejor de ti, las que cada día con tan solo decir un hola hacen que tu día merezca la pena ser vivido.

La detective Beckett fue una de esas personas elegidas por los astros para ponerse en su camino a quien la llevaría nuevamente a la luz. Y lo hizo de la forma más inesperada, lo hizo en forma de mujer.

Lanie y el resto de compañeros fueron testigos del cambio que poco a poco, paso a paso fue dando su amiga y compañera. Cada día fueron más normales las sonrisas en el rostro de la detective, cada semana que pasaba Kate era más abierta hacia la gente. Lanie sabía que algo le había pasado a su amiga, pero decidió esperar con calma a que fuese ella la que decidiera contarle aquello que le había devuelto la alegría por vivir.

La relación de Kate con Natalie poco a poco se había ido asentando, con calma, como ambas habían decidido la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez. Cada día que pasaban juntas Kate estaba más segura de la decisión que había tomado, cada día descubría un nuevo gesto en Nat que hacía que se enamorase un poco más de ella, cada día a su lado hacia que se preguntase cómo había sido capaz de vivir sin tenerla a su lado.

-Cariño, ¿vas a tardar mucho más? Lanie nos está esperando – preguntaba mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas y se perfumaba.

Nat no contestó tan solo apareció en el dormitorio enfundada en un vestido negro que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como si fuese un guante, Kate la mira alzando una de sus cejas - ¿no pensarás salir así?- dice finalmente señalando con su mano el vestido que lleva su chica haciendo que ésta sonría.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? – le pregunta acercándose hasta ella y apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Kate.

-Demasiado, ese es el problema- contesta mordiéndose el labio.

-Deja de otros disfruten mirando lo que sólo tú puedes tener – dice posando sus labios sobre los de su chica.

Haciendo ambas un gran esfuerzo deciden poner fin a ese beso, ambas se miran, apoyan su frente en la de la otra, suspiran e intentan calmar sus corazones.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ahora mismo, o creo que no lograremos salir de este cuarto- Dijo Kate mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nat con ternura.

-Sí, será mejor, además creo que Lanie sería capaz de matarnos si no llegamos a tiempo para la cena. Por cierto, me dices a mí, pero tú no te quedas atrás esta noche – le dijo a su chica devorándola con la vista.

-Me he puesto lo primero que he cogido – le contestó Kate guiñándole el ojo.

Nat la miró, pensando que ni de coña ese conjunto sería el primero que cogió, Kate había decidido ponerse un pantalón negro ceñido, un top rojo con un escote pronunciado y encima un abrigo por de cuero y por supuesto unas botas que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y con un latísimo tacón.

Lanie esperaba en la entrada del restaurante en el que había quedado con sus amigas, sonrió al verlas salir del taxi, sintió un poco de envidia al verlas reír mientras se acercaban hasta ella, sabía que era absurdo, pero no lo pudo evitar, en otro tiempo habría sido con ella con quien llegase al restaurante, pero ahora Nat la había sustituido. Negó con la cabeza, recordando que era en gran parte gracias a esa detective que llegó del sol que su amiga había vuelto a ser la que un día fue.

-Estás guapísima – dijo Nat nada más llegar junto a la forense.

-Gracias Natalie, vosotras tampoco os quedáis atrás – Kate dejó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga- ¿preparadas para dejar muertos a los hombres de ahí dentro? – Kate y Nat se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y asintieron.

Desde que Lanie y Espo habían terminado su relación, la forense quería salir a ligar cada fin de semana, y ellas como buenas amigas habían decidido acompañarla la mayoría de las veces, para evitar como ellas decían, que la forense escogiese a alguno que no fuera adecuado.

Tras la cena, decidieron ir a tomar una copa a uno de los locales de moda, nada más entrar en el mismo varios hombres se giraron para verlas.

Nat se acercó a la barra para pedir las bebidas, mientras Kate y Lanie la esperaban sentadas, Nat se giró sonriendo a ambas chicas.

Cuando se acercó hasta la mesa comprobó cómo junto a ellas se habían sentado dos tipos, uno de ellos estaba para su parecer demasiado cerca de su novia, y tenía una de sus manos apoyada en la rodilla de la misma. Esa escena borró de su rostro la sonrisa que tenía, sobre todo al comprobar la cara de agobio que tenía su chica, se acercó dejando las copas sobre la mesa y sentándose en la única silla que había libre.

-Vaya pero mira que rápido habéis hecho amigos – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kate, haciendo que ésta supiese que todo estaba bien.

-Ya ves, algunas que somos irresistibles – le contestó sonriendo.

-Vaya pero si sois tres, mejor para nosotros – dijo el baboso que intentaba ligar con Kate.

-¿Bailamos? – preguntó el acompañante de Lanie.

-Me encantaría – dijo Lanie poniéndose en pie.

-¿Bailáis? – dijo el otro imitando a su amigo.

-Sí, me muero de ganas – contestaron ambas poniéndose en pie y tomándose de la mano.

-Deberías ir a dar el coñazo a otra persona – dijo Kate pasando al lado del hombre.

Un par de horas después las tres amigas estaban algo cansadas, así que decidieron dar la noche de juerga y ligue por terminada.

-¿Al final qué tal con el tipo ese? – preguntó Kate viendo que su amiga ni se despedía de él. Por toda respuesta Lanie simuló meter sus dedos en la garganta y a forma de vómito. Haciendo que tanto Kate como Nat rompieran en carcajadas.

Nat miró a su chica y con disimilo señaló con la cabeza a la forense.

-Lanie, ¿te apetece una última copa en mi casa? – Nat sonrió. La forense no se lo pensó mucho y decidió aceptar.

-Y tú Natalie ¿te apuntas? – le preguntó la forense.

-Creo que no, estoy cansada, así que me iré a mi casa – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos- Mejor volver sin ellos – dijo moviéndolos en el aire.

-¿De verdad no quieres venir? – le preguntó Kate a su chica para estar segura.

-En serio estoy agotada – contestó sonriendo- Nos vemos el lunes- dijo parando un taxi y besando a ambas mujeres en la mejilla- Hablamos – dijo montando en el vehículo.

Kate y Lanie pararon el siguiente taxi y se miraron sonrientes al entrar en él. Kate quería ser sincera con su mejor amiga y agradecía el pequeño empujón que su chica le había dado.

Nada más entrar en la casa de la detective ambas mujeres se sacaron los tacones, y se tiraron sobre el sofá.

-Dios, me duelen hasta las pestañas – dijo Lanie.

-No has parado de bailar.

-Al menos el tipo ese era buen bailarín – contestaba muerta de la risa.

Al final decidieron que en lugar de copas les apetecía un café, mientras se hacía Kate decidió cambiarse de ropa. Regresó al salón con ropa cómoda de estar por casa.

-¿Me lo vas a contar ya? – le dijo Lanie cuando Kate dejaba las tazas con el café sobre la mesa.

-¿Contarte? – preguntó como si no supiera a qué se refería.

-Vamos Katie, no creas que soy idiota – le dijo la forense alzando las cejas.

Kate la miró sonriendo, negó con la cabeza, y se preguntó a quien quería engañar, posiblemente Lanie era la persona que mejor la conocía a veces creía que lo hacía mejor que ella misma.

-Me he enamorado – soltó sin más.

-Ya – contestó su amiga.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?

-Katie, para que pueda decir algo más me deberás contar un poco más, ¿no crees? – dijo divertida la forense.

-Ya – Kate bajó la cabeza durante algunos segundos, tomó aire y volvió a levantarla. La forense vio total determinación en los ojos de su amiga.

La detective comenzó a relatarle como poco a poco había ido sintiendo cosas por esa persona, como poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en alguien a quien necesitaba ver cada día, cómo esa amistad que fue creciendo entre ambas personas dio paso a sentimientos mucho más profundos. Hasta que una mañana fue sincera con ella misma y aceptó que lo que le pasaba se llamaba amor. Y entonces sintió vértigo, por no estar segura si la otra persona sentiría lo mismo por ella.

-Y una noche descubrí que el sentimiento era mutuo- Dijo sonriendo- Y nos besamos y mi mundo vida volvió a tener sentido. Me hace feliz, me complementa, me entiende, me escucha, se desvive por hacerme ver todo el amor que siente por mí. Acepta sin silencios, los momentos en los que necesito estar sola, sabe cuando necesito un abrazo, una caricia. Nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora – terminó de decir mordiéndose el labio.

-Dios, no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso – decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga- ¿No vas a llamar a Natalie para que venga? – dijo separándose de la detective.

-No se te escapa nada.

-Katie, sólo hay que ver el cambio que has dado desde que ella apareció en la comisaria. Cariño, mientras tú seas feliz a mi no me importa que sexo tenga la persona que esté a tu lado – le dijo acariciando la mejilla- Me da lo mismo que sea un hombre o una mujer, sólo quiero verte siempre tan feliz como eres ahora.

-Te quiero, siento todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada, pero de verdad no sabía cómo volver a ser yo.

-Te quiero, me alegro que hayas vuelto. Y ahora llama a tu chica para que le pueda dar las gracias por traer de vuelta a mi hermana – le dijo tendiéndole el móvil.

Unos veinte minutos después el timbre de la puerta sonó, fue Lanie la que primero se puso en pie corriendo hacia la puerta, nada más abrir se lanzó a los brazos de Natalie.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en el sofá, Kate en medio de su novia y su mejor amiga.

-Tengo todo lo que quiero junto a mí, las dos personas que me hacen feliz están a mi lado – dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de emoción.

Lanie decidió irse a su casa, pese a los intentos de las detectives para que la forense se quedase a dormir allí.

-Te quiero Nat. Gracias por traerme de nuevo a la vida, gracias por enseñarme el amor- le dijo a su chica ya en la cama abrazándose a ella.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida, por dejarme entrar en la tuya y por dejar que me quedase en ella. Gracias por cada sonrisa que dibujas en mi rostro. Te amo – dijo atrayéndola más hacia ella.


End file.
